Catnip
by funphenomenon
Summary: The Geass ability is too good to be true. Everything has to have some side effect. And sure it does. -meow-    Now rated M. Suzaku x Lelouch. Slight OOC. Squishy yaoi lemons. yum yum...    EXTRA Chapter 6. Pure lemon juice with little bondage.
1. Furry Surprise

So... this is my first Code Geass fanfic. After several weeks whether or not this is a good story. Finally.  
I managed to convince my inner self.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, nor make profit from this._May contain traces of cats, paws, furs, and citrus.

This story takes place in the early chapters of the story. (Around chapter 4 or 5 in the manga, I think)  
The part when Suzaku climbed a tree to save an injured cat. But it won't end with Suzaku being captured, however. I hate that part. I have my own twist. :P

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Chapter 1**

_Furry Surprise_

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ouch, it's tightly glued to me... hanging so tightly!" Lelouch looked at his back, a brown cat clutching on his shirt.

"That's great Lelouch, seems like she likes you." Suzaku laughed, while biting his crepes, which he won from Lelouch in a bet. Of course, Lelouch won't be able to beat his best friend physically.

They were currently sitting on a thick branch of an old tree in a park. Kids are playing, birds chirping happily, as if the invasion never happened, and Britannia never attacked.

"Hey! Go to Suzaku's side." Lelouch held the cat by its back, and thrust it to the Japanese. The cat hissed and tried to claw Suzaku's face.

"Eh..? That's okay! You don't have to. Besides, she seems to hate me." Suzaku backed away. He doesn't have to show the proof for that. He got several scratches on his skin already.

Suzaku took the last bite of his crepes, "Looks like you has a certain thing for cats."

Lelouch looked down at the brown cat, who was rubbing it's head cutely against Lelouch's thigh.

He sighed, "Shouldn't we find the owner of this cat?"

After asking everybody in the park, nobody knew who's the owner of this cat. And finally they decided to bring home the cat. That is, Suzaku's apartment, since they knew how allergic Nunnaly was to cat fur.

~o~o~

In Suzaku's apartment, they took the whole evening to groom and clean the cat, bandage some wounded part, buy some cat food and toys, but spent most of the time arguing the name for the cat.

After lots of debates for the name, which included extraterrestrial aliens, the second World War, the Greek architecture, and Spongebob's snail pet, and when they've reached a decision, it's almost one in the morning.

" *yawn* You should stay here overnight. It's already past midnight.", said Suzaku while rubbing the head of the cat, decidedly called Lotte. The cat stretched it's body and yawned cutely. He seemed to be friendlier to Suzaku.

Lelouch hesitated, he looked at the cat, already curled comfortably inside his little basket bed. Looked soft, and comfy. Maybe he could spend a night here. Besides, it's only once in a while. Before he even gave an answer, Suzaku already pulled his wrist to his room. Suzaku's room looked very typical Japanese, with simple decorations and ornaments.

"A sleepover! It's been a long time since we had a sleepover like this! Here Lulu, get changed."

They changed into a more comfortable futon, quite obviously a Japanese sleepwear that Suzaku usually wears, and laid another thick mattress in Suzaku's tatami covered room.

Giggling a bit after some little nostalgic talks, they laid on their own bed, besides each other, inside the fluffy blanket. They talked for several minutes till the dark of the night lulled them to sleep.

~o~o~

That night, Lelouch had a strange dream

_Lelouch was inside his usual class, looking somewhere outside the window while the teacher mumbled something about the subject which Lelouch already knew. He saw several birds flew away when suddenly the door of his class banged open by C.C. Everybody turned their head to the direction of the girl with weird, white flowing dress. With her mouth full of pizza, she looked around to find Lelouch, and when she found him, "Lelouch, have I told you *munch* about the side effect?" _

_The teacher called the intruder, "Young lady, if you're looking for someone, please don't talk with your mouth full."_

"_Right." C.C looked back at the teacher, finished her pizza in a big bite, and swallowed. "Yes, Lelouch, the side effect."_

"_What side effect?" Lelouch asked her, with slight annoyance that C.C knew something he don't. _

"_The Geass." C.C said with a softer voice. "Don't tell me you don't know..."_

"_Lelouch Lamperouge, you didn't know? Isn't it in your text book. It's for tomorrow's test." the teacher added, "I've expected more from you, young man."_

_Lelouch looked incredulously at the teacher, then looked back at C.C, mouth forming a silent 'What?', trying to search for a clue. C.C simply raised her shoulders, and motioned to him to look back at the teacher. _

_When he looked back, the teacher already has some whiskers on her face. Her face slowly transformed into the face of a cat. Lelouch widened his eyes, then looked to his left when a mewl could be heard beside him. Seems like his classmates were also transforming into cats. He looked worriedly around, then looked back at the doorway, to ask C.C for explanation. But C.C turned her back, and ran away. _

"_H-hey! Wait! N-no, shoo!" He attempted to walk to the doorway, to chase C.C. But his pants were tugged by his friends, who already fully transformed.  
He fell down because of all those cats. _

_"Ouch!", Lelouch heard lots of curious meows near his head. Some cats jumped on top of him.  
_

_Then he felt something rubbing the back of his ears. It felt good. He tried to look back to see, but the rubbing felt better, that he closed his eyes, to enjoy... _

"Hey... whose cat is this?", sounded a voice from far away.

~o~(end of dream)~o~

Lelouch opened his eyes, and looked at his side. A simple wooden study desk, with piles of books and snacks. Light already shining between the slightly opened green curtains. It's Suzaku's room.

Lelouch exhaled. It was only a dream, how silly it is that human could turn into cat.

"Lelouch? Lulu! Where are you? Whose cat is it on your bed?"

Lelouch looked questioningly at the boy kneeling beside his mattress. Who's he calling? I'm right in front of him!

He wanted to reply, but when he let out a sound, a meow was produced from his throat.

'H-hey! What happened?' Lelouch cleared his throat, and tried to talk. But again, only meows and mewls could be heard.

Something suddenly struck Lelouch's mind.

'No, this is not happening...'

Lelouch looked down at his hands. A paw, with cute little claws. Then at his body, covered with thick dark fur. And then there's his tail. Oh fuck.

He's turned into a cat! He must have been dreaming!

"That Lelouch, must've gone home already. He really cared about Nunally. What a great brother.", Suzaku mumbled.

Lelouch wanted to scream, 'I'm here, it's me!' but Suzaku as human, of course, couldn't understand.

Responding to the desperate meows, Suzaku looked back at the cat, "Poor cat... No collar. Who left you alone here? Lemme take care of you now. How weird, yesterday I found a lost cat, and today another one."

'Oh God. This is seriously the worst form of a dream come true.'

Suzaku took on his lap the new cat, which he named Lupin.

"Okay now, are you hungry? I'll get you some food.", Suzaku said while rubbing the soft fur.

After a minute, Suzaku was back with the food bowl filled with... ewww... Lelouch decided that he's not going to eat that. Cat food. Who knew what's inside?

"Cmon Lupin, no need to be shy. Eat."

Lelouch made a disgusted look, then looked away. He's definitely not being shy.

'Do you really expect _me_, Lelouch Lamperouge, to eat cat food?'

"Hey, you need to eat, you know. Eat." Suzaku pointed at his mouth.

Instead of eating, Lelouch kicked the bowl with his paws. Suzaku doesn't look too happy.

Then Lelouch took a few step back. Just when he wanted to run away, Suzaku already caught him. Damn his body. Even as a cat, Lelouch wasn't very physically strong.

Then the few seconds after that were filled with cat's angry growl, being force-fed. But after several forced gulp, hey, it somehow didn't taste that bad. In fact, it's quite delicious. Tastes like tuna, with some hints of spices and squid.

"Now there's a good cat." , Suzaku rubbed again the back of Lelouch's pointy ears, making the him shivered a bit at the nice feeling.

"Now, finish your food, I'll go to the bathroom to prepare for the bath.", Suzaku stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

Lelouch mewled softly at the loss of the feeling behind his ears, then snapped back to reality.

'Since when does a rub behind the ears feels so good? This cat body really betrayed me. Even my taste buds felt good eating this slimy cat food. Yuck.'

Then Suzaku came back with a soft looking white towel, "Okay, time for you to take a bath!"

'Bath? W-wait, _bath_? That means water! And soap! And suds! I gotta think of a way to... whoa!'

Before Lelouch finished thinking, he's already taken inside a small bucket of water.

'Whooa! Water! I hate water!' Lelouch struggled to get out of the bucket. 'Since when did water looked so scary anyway?'

He tried to calm himself, 'It's only water, only water... calm, harmless water. No need to panic.'

Lelouch managed to calm himself for about 4 seconds, then the cat instinct took over, and he desperately clawed at the sides to pull himself out. Then the Japanese took a cat shampoo bottle. 'Noooo!'

About 10 minutes later, Lelouch was a small wet furry lump, wrapped in a white towel in the corner of the Suzaku's modest living room, right beside the sofa. He hated it when he's wet, and furry.

Lelouch managed to make himself quite dry, when Suzaku spotted him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." , Suzaku looked relieved. "C'mere."

Suzaku came closer, and crouched in front of him. Lelouch wriggled free from the damp towel, and just sat there, still annoyed that he's been forced to be dunked inside a bucket of water. He sat, swishing his tail furiously, clearly a sign of anger, staring at the Japanese.

Suzaku reached his hand to Lelouch. But the dark haired cat snarled and instinctively stood, raised his tails high, alert.

Lelouch did that all naturally, as if he'd been born as a cat. In fact, Lelouch himself was also surprised at his own reaction. He's read somewhere before, that cats made this posture when threatened. But it's the last thing on his mind to do exactly like what cats do.

Lelouch made a hiss when he noticed Suzaku moved his hand closer. His human mind didn't order him to do that, but he just did, out of instinct.

"Hey, don't be so tense."the Japanese sighed, "Oh wait a minute."

He stood up and reached to the dresser, taking out a thin white thing. Then he crouched back in front of the cat on the corner of the room, showing him the thin long plant, with a flowery like part. Lelouch lowered his tail a bit, then looked at the thing Suzaku's holding. It's a catnip. Well, a plant which they said attracted cats and... hey look, what's that?

Suzaku started to move his hand a bit, making the catnip wag. Lelouch lowered his tails again, now a bit relaxed of the smell emanated from the flower, eyes following the fluffy flowery part of the catnip with curiosity. Lelouch's mind told him that this is only a stupid plant, used to attract cats. But he couldn't get his eyes of that thing. His eyes moved as the stick moved left and right. He felt the sudden urge to catch, to put his paws on that little flowers, moving, fluffy, thing... Snap! Lelouch reached out one of his paws to catch that moving thing. But Suzaku was faster, he pulled back the catnip, so that the cat couldn't reach it.

Then Lelouch moved to the direction of his friend. Lelouch reminded his body,

'This is a trap! It's only a trick Suzaku used to entice him. But one more try...'

Snap! Again, Suzaku was faster, making the cat moved faster. Snap! Failed again, this time, Lelouch was really agitated. He reached again, and again, making Suzaku chuckle at the cute curious expression. Suzaku teased the cat for a while, crouched back slowly, making the cat even more curious, till he felt his back hitting his coffee table. Then he raised the catnip a bit higher, and finally let the cat catch the toy with a small leap forward.

Suzaku smiled while watching the cat playing and clawing the catnip, satisfying his curiosity. Feeling now the cat was a bit calmer, he patted the back of the cat slowly. Lelouch glanced at the teen touching him for a while, then continued his play with his hard earned thing, once in a while purred contently at the pleasurable strokes his 'friend/owner' gave. Lelouch arched his back to the hand, to feel more of the warm hand. But then there was another meow.

"Oh, Lupin wait here, okay." then Suzaku leapt to his feet, and walked across the room, to where Lotte meowed for attention. "Coming, Lotte. Are you hungry?"

Then Suzaku carried the cat with his hand, and carried it to the kitchen.

From beside the sofa, a dark blue cat looked at Suzaku walking to the kitchen. His eyes showed a bit of jealousy, that Suzaku was taken away from him. 'That cat, that stray, filthy cat, taking away Suzaku from...' Lelouch blinked, his human side of his brain talked back 'Hey, it's only a cat, why would I get jealous? Besides, Suzaku is my friend. Silly me.'

Then Suzaku was back with 2 food dishes, full of cat food. He set them under the dining table.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce you to your new friend." Suzaku walked to where Lelouch was playing with the catnip. "Here, this is Lupin, your new..." suddenly a beeping sound could be heard from Suzaku's pocket.

"Oh, there, my cellphone rings" Suzaku put the brown cat down, near Lelouch, then reached for his cellphone. "Hello, Kururugi here... Yes, right... Okay... Understood."

'Oh well, Suzaku and his usual military business.', thought Lelouch. 'I might as well introduce myself to this Lotte.'

Lelouch walked slowly to approach the other cat. He raised his tail slightly, a sign of friendliness. He didn't know when or where did he learn cat body language and gestures. He just knew.

Then he walked near Suzaku's feet, still busy with his cellphone. And he looked at the other cat, with a supposed smile on his face. Lotte studied Lelouch's face for a while, then looked away.

What? Maybe I did wrong?

Lelouch tried again. He walked in front of Lotte, and meowed with a friendly tone. The other cat, however, only looked for Lelouch for a second, then walked away to the general direction of the kitchen.

Lelouch sweat-dropped. Cats can be such a bitch, huh? (even though 'bitch' isn't the correct word, since it means 'female dog')

"Umm.. sorry little fellows, I got to go for a while. Need to get the jobs done. Boss is waiting." Suzaku pulled on his coat while walking to the door, "I'll be leaving, bye. Get along well!"

And then the door shut close. Okay, the 'get along well' part won't be that easy, I guess.

~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued._

End of Chapter 1.

The first chapter. Cats. I actually did some research about them to write this fanfic. *meow*  
Oh how I wished that cats won't make me sneeze and made some rashes on my skin. I'm a bit allergic to cats. (-how ironic-)  
By the way, please comment. I'll really appreciate that.

Thanks.

**~rcrdef**


	2. Eliminate

**Chapter 2**

_Eliminate_

The second chapter's here.

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Lelouch sweat-dropped. Cats can be such a bitch, huh? (even though 'bitch' isn't the correct word, since it means 'female dog')_

"_Umm.. sorry little fellows, I got to go for a while. Need to get the jobs done. Boss is waiting." Suzaku pulled on his coat while walking to the door, "I'll be leaving, bye. Get along well!"_

_And then the door shut close. Okay, the 'get along well' part won't be that easy, I guess. _

~o~o~o~o~o~

Lelouch walked to the kitchen, knowing that there should be some food for him. Phew, when you're getting smaller, small distance could feel quite far. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, Lotte was already eating messily from one of the bowl.

Then Lelouch walked to his food dish and started to eat. Even though it looked disgusting, the canned cat food actually tasted very good. This time, it tasted a bit different from before. This one tastes more like sardines, with tomatoes and carrots. His cat body was more sensitive than his human body. For instance, he could taste that slight hint of cilantro in his food, or smell whether or not Suzaku has taken his shower, or what he had for lunch. Or when Lloyd hugged Suzaku on his workplace, Lelouch could smell his perfume on Suzaku's body. That perfume smelled similar to Milly's, his girlfriend.

He was lucky that Suzaku's the kind of person who will spoil his pets, catering all their needs, which includes providing delicious food. Cats are picky about their food.

While Lelouch was taking his time eating his food, enjoying the taste on his cat tongue, the cat beside him already finished his food, and was already eying for the other's food.

Lelouch took another mouthful of food, and munched it happily. Then as if the smaller cat wasn't there, the Lotte dived his mouth to his bowl, also eating his food.

'What the..?' Lelouch looked a bit surprised at first, 'Maybe I'll just share the food. I don't eat that much.'

Then when Lelouch moved his head to take another bite, Lotte hissed at him.

'H-hey, what?'

The brown cat pulled the food dish closer to him, and continued eating shamelessly, while Lelouch watched with disbelief.

'What? This cat just _stole_ my food? Right in front of my face?'

Lelouch growled, and lunged forward to claim his food back. After several failed attempts, Lelouch gave up when he saw his food bowl already empty. Even as a cat, he wasn't physically strong.

'What. A . Bitch. That cat, that fucking cat that I saved yesterday! I shouldn't have caught the cat when it fell from the tree.'

That day didn't become better. Soon, Lotte roamed all the rooms, and marked them with her smell and sometimes with her pee. At first, Lelouch didn't really care.

But when the cat attacked him when he's just going to the litter box, Lelouch made the battle cry.

"Seriously, I take that as a war declaration."

~o~o~o~

Few moments later, Lelouch was peeking under the sofa, looking for something. And then he noticed the white-purplish fluffy thing, and snatched it.

Lelouch looked around him, and found that it's safe to come out. He then ran to the kitchen, and jumped to the only window in the room. He put down the catnip he's carrying between his teeth, and peered to the outside.

3rd floor. Nice.

After struggling for a while with the window, finally he managed to turn the knob with his little cat paws, and opened the window, wide.

Preparation finished. He was glad that his brain didn't change to cat's. He was still as sharp as ever. Now, for the last part.

Lelouch jumped down from the counter, and with the catnip between his lips, he searched for Lotte. It didn't take a long time to find a noisy cat inside this apartment. Soon, Lotte was following Lelouch, clearly curious with the toy Lelouch had.

'Come here pussy, pussy...'

The brown cat followed Lelouch to the kitchen, then jumped on top of the counter when Lelouch jumped. Lelouch stopped near the window, and looked at the cat behind him. Lotte also slowed her movements, eyes at the catnip and Lelouch, as if telling the smaller cat to give the toy to her.

Lelouch made a small smirk, and set the catnip near the open window. The other cat looked at him suspiciously, but then at the flower. A soft breeze blew in, making the flowery part of the toy moved, as if it's alive, while spreading attractive smell.

Lotte now fixed her eyes to the catnip, eyes showing clear interest. Lelouch could see that she's going to jump at that thing anytime soon. He knew that feeling. He knew that no cats would be able to resist that urge.

A small swirl of wind moved the catnip again, as if inviting the cat to catch it. And Lotte jumped at the fluffy moving part of the toy. After catching the toy with her paws, she realized that she's on the edge, almost losing her step. In the attempt to regain her balance, she tried to put her claw on something. But it's too late. The black cat used this moment to push the back of the larger cat out.

Soon there was a screeching meow, and Lotte fell with the catnip out of the window.

Lelouch smiled satisfied, his plan worked flawlessly.

'Bye kitty cat, this time brain beats brawn.'

He looked down to see. Well, as he'd expected it, the brown cat was alive. That was either caused of cat's amazing reflexes, or she just used up one of the 9 lives she got. And as if nothing happened, she was playing with the new toy.

'Stupid cat. Willingly jumped out of a window for such stupid flower.'

~o~o~

Lelouch walked back to the basket bed, previously owned by Lotte, now he claimed it as his. He poked the little cushion with his paws. 'Nice and soft, a prize I deserve after kicking out that annoyance'

He couldn't believe that less than 24 hours ago, he was choosing this exact basket from the front display of a pet shop with Suzaku. And now, he's curling inside of it, inside the basket which was supposed to be a bed for the cat he just kicked out. Just when he relaxed, and lied his head on the mattress, he suddenly sit up straight.

'Oh no, I couldn't stay like this forever! Oh shoot. I gotta find a way to get my body back!'

He looked at his surroundings, Suzaku's room was nice and tidy. He jumped on the study desk, hoping to find something. Suzaku was quite a neat freak. Everything was organized, pencils, pens and notebooks on their places. On the corner of the desk, near the desk lamp, Lelouch saw some framed photos, and on the middle, the biggest, a picture of Suzaku and himself, still in his human form, on last year's Halloween. What a memory...

They were forced to wear cat costume by no other than the student council's president, Milly Ashford. She decided by herself that the council members were going to wear cat costumes, because of her sudden fascination of her new cat bag from her boyfriend, and veyonce, Lloyd.

But it wasn't too bad though, Lelouch did look nice on that costume. And Suzaku too... He blushed a bit looking at Suzaku's beautiful smile.

'Now, why did I think like that? All I got to do is to find a way to turn back into human!' Lelouch thought to himself, 'C.C! Right! She must have known something about the effect of the Geass. Just like on my dream!'

He jumped down from the desk, and walked to the front door. He knew C.C's room number. But... okay... another big problem. How to open the door? It must have been locked by Suzaku before he went out. And there's no way he's going to jump like Lotte. There might be other ways...

At that moment, the sound of the keys outside of the door could be heard. And then soon there was Suzaku, messy and tired looking. The brunette closed the door, put down his bag, and threw himself on the couch. Excited that his friend/owner already home, he jumped to the couch, near Suzaku.

Seemed like Suzaku didn't notice him. He was closing his eyes, resting for a while. Then Lelouch mewled softly, catching Suzaku's attention. Suzaku looked surprised, maybe he forgot that he now had cats.

"Oh, hey there Lupin!"

A hand reached to carry Lelouch on his lap. The expression on Suzaku's face was no longer tired.

"How's your day? Are you being a good cat?"

Lelouch stared up at Suzaku cutely, and meowed. Suzaku chuckled, and patted Lelouch's head with his hand. Lelouch pushed his head back against the touch, then snuggled comfortably at Suzaku's thighs. His previous plan to find C.C forgotten.

Hell, why all of the sudden, he felt like cute little cats on the movies? But well, it felt nice and warm, with Suzaku's hand rubbing his back, then to his tail... When Suzaku touched his sensitive tail, Lelouch meowed, then wiggled it away from the hand.

Suzaku chuckled, "Oh you don't like being touched on your tail?"

Lelouch meowed again, softly. Well, it's not like that he didn't like Suzaku's touches, but it's just... very sensitive there. And it's close to his... um... you know. And it always made him feel tingling on his lower part, his groin. Well, how to put that? It's just nobody has ever touched him on there.

"It's okay then. Oh by the way, where's Lotte? I didn't see her." Suzaku's head looked around, with Lelouch still on his lap.

Lelouch stood up, and jumped from Suzaku's warm lap, quite reluctantly. As Suzaku looked around, inside his bedroom and bathroom, Lelouch hopped to the kitchen, then looking back at Suzaku as a sign to follow him. When they're both inside the kitchen, Lelouch jumped on top of the kitchen counter, then to the opened window, looking outside.

"What's with this... Oh! Don't say Lotte actually jumped outside?" Suzaku looked a bit panicked, looking down from the window. "Oh no, I gotta find her first!"

Lelouch smiled inwardly, that his enemy now gone. But...

'What? No! No, no, no you don't have to look for that filthy cat!'

He wished he could talk that time, when Suzaku started to walk out of the kitchen to the front door. Lelouch meowed. But Suzaku only looked back, and say, "Stay put, okay. Be a nice cat. I'm going to look for..."

Lelouch meowed again, with a 'don't-go-away' face, hoping that Suzaku would stay. But Suzaku misinterpreted that. He rolled his eyes, and walked to Lelouch. At first he was wiggling his tail, happy that Suzaku didn't have to go to look for that damned cat. But then Suzaku carried Lelouch on his hands, and walked to the front door.

"Okay, okay, I'll bring you with me. We'll search together, okay."

Lelouch groaned inside his head. He, like many other cats, didn't really like to leave his warm, comfortable room to the cold, windy weather outside, typical autumn.

He curled tightly when Suzaku walked to the side of the building, where Lotte was supposed to be if she fell. But, looking around, they found no sign of that cat. To Lelouch's relief.

Then they looked around the building, asking several people, without any result. Suzaku sighed, then asked another girl, with a light blond hair, wearing white long dress-like clothes. She's eating pizza right from the box. C.C!

"Uh, excuse me miss, by any chance, did you see a brown cat recently? It's about this size, with a black spot on her right eye and tail.", Suzaku described to her like what he did several times.

"Um... Sorry, I didn't think I saw her.", there came a soft, almost dreamy reply.

"Oh, thanks for the time.", Suzaku said with a slight disappointment.

"But you do have a really cute cat right here.", C.C smiled, while looking at Lelouch, currently looking at C.C curiously.

"Oh, this. Um, thanks!" Suzaku replied her smile.

"What's his name?" the girl asked, "I can tell that this cat's a male."

"I called him Lupin. Just met him yesterday. To be exact, found him." Suzaku said, while patting Lelouch's back, almost touching his tail again. Lelouch tensed a bit when he felt a finger near his tail.

"Oh, it's very rude of me. I'm C.C. Nice to meet you.", the girl offered Suzaku a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Suzaku. Do you live in this apartment? I didn't see you very much."

"Yes, the 5th floor. I don't actually go out very much. I prefer to stay at my room, playing with my cats."

"Oh, so you have some cats? It's very nice that the owner of this apartment allowed pets.", Suzaku replied, interested.

"Yes, I just moved in about 4 months ago. I'm very happy to found this apartment." C.C continued to munch her pizza while talking, then offered Suzaku her pizza. "Want some?"

"Thanks", Suzaku politely accepted a slice offered to him. They continued to talk for a some time, till finally C.C remembered that she got some cats to be fed. So they exchanged room numbers, and said goodbye.

All of the time, Lelouch tried to think of a way to talk to C.C, privately. As a cat, he couldn't talk, of course. How can he tell C.C that he's now a cat?

Suzaku continued his search, and after about an hour without any result, he walked back home. Lelouch thought of some ideas on the way home to Suzaku's room. 'Well I can work on it'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_To be continued._

End of chapter 2.

Meow. He's found some sensitive spots.  
I don't know for sure whether tails are sensitive in _that_ way.  
But it does for our cute Lelouch. (It's not going to be long till I changed the rating to M)

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks!

Bye.

**~rcrdef.**


	3. Sensitivity

**Chapter 3**

_Sensitivity_

The third chapter's here! Um actually I planned this to be uploaded on Christmas day. but, um... haha.

Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~

_All of the time, Lelouch tried to think of a way to talk to C.C. As a cat, he couldn't talk, of course. How can he tell C.C? _

_Suzaku continued his search, and after about an hour without any result, he walked back home. Lelouch thought of some ideas on the way home to Suzaku's room. 'Well I can work on it' _

~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day was Sunday, they got a whole day for themselves. They slept late, and woke up late, then have a brunch, and played some toys they bought. It was a great day. Lelouch was very happy that Suzaku was actually very kind and loving to animals. He hadn't know this part of Suzaku, even though they're best friends for years.

That afternoon, they watched DVD together. Suzaku on his favorite couch, with Lelouch on his lap. It was Harry Potter, which he just borrowed from Rivalz. At first it was fine, the movie was great, Suzaku fed him some popcorn from his hand while stroking the cat's fur. It's not until the middle of the movie, that the movie was getting intense, and the rubbing on his back was getting harder, and uneven. Lelouch wiggled a bit uncomfortably, and meowed to remind Suzaku, that he's rubbing his delicate body too hard.

"Oh, sorry.."

Then he continued watching. Not half a minute later, Suzaku's hand was already stroking his back with increased pressure. Unconsciously, Suzaku touched the back of Lelouch's body, near the base of his tail. Lelouch was going to warn the Japanese, but relaxed when Suzaku's fingers softly massaged the base of his tail. It felt pleasant, and exquisite. Nobody's ever touched that part of his body, not to mention massaged it.

Lelouch just rested his chin on his hand, when that damn giant snake attacked Harry Potter on the screen. Suzaku tensed and gasped, his hand gripped Lelouch's tail. Lelouch arched his back, and closed his eyes, mouth sounding a hiss. He wanted to glare at the owner of that hand, but he couldn't move his head. It hurts. No, not really, because somewhere between the pain it feels good. Well it sent some prickly, tingling sensation to the base of his tail, and then it spread to his groin. Oh fuck it felt good. But it still hurts! He let out a strangled meow, of pain and... _other_ feelings.

Lelouch's sounds of protest were unheard between the loud bangs and spells on the TV. After Hermione managed to help Harry, Suzaku let out a sigh, and another gasp.

"Oh, no...! I, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry Lupin!"

Suzaku released his hand, then wanting to rub Lelouch's tail to soothe the pain, but remembered that Lelouch was sensitive on his tail. So he just rubbed the back, while Lelouch pressed his head on Suzaku, growling angrily.

"Sorry, sorry... did I crush your tail? I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

Lelouch relaxed a bit at Suzaku's soothing strokes, but now the part between his legs felt warm, and felt a bit funny. He opened his eyes a bit, his face still pressed on Suzaku. And he smelled a strange smell. It's a bit of sweat, and musk. Natural masculine musky smell, like the one cats emanated on the mating season.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself pressing at Suzaku's crotch. Then the cat prince immidiately pulled his face away from the crotch. His face felt warm as he turned a bit red. (As if cats can blush)

Lelouch sit back, and positioned himself in a 'safer' position on Suzaku's thighs. He was so embarassed, his tails were positioned between his legs. Oh it's so embarassing, he could still smell that.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?", Suzaku looked concerned, "I'll make it up for you. I have something for you."

'No, actually I don't feel fine after having my tail crushed and smelled you.'

The Japanese stood up, then walked cheerily to his dresser. Lelouch knew that Suzaku kept all his cat needs there. And then he a purple yarn ball.

Lelouch's tails raised up at the sight of the new toy. He thought to himself, hell, why should he be this excited. It was him who chose the color of that yarn ball 2 days ago. With Suzaku, before he turned into a cat.

It was just a toy, but something about being given a new toy from Suzaku, his 'master', made him feel nice.

For a while, Suzaku watched Lelouch playing cutely with the yarn ball, clawing and pushing it near his basket bed. He jumped on top of it, then bit the toy, making Suzaku chuckle at the cute creature near his legs.

When Lelouch rolled on his back, he looked so adorable that Suzaku couldn't resist the urge to touch that cat on his belly. At first, Lelouch was a bit surprised, but then purred contently at the soft rubs on his belly. It felt nice, but then when it the fingers rubbed lower, that sudden warmness on his crotch came again.

Oh no. Just thinking of that somehow made Lelouch a bit more sensitive under Suzaku's touches. Lelouch shivered again at when the fingers reached his belly button. Sudden arousal made his way down to his groin. Suzaku knew nothing about the hidden meaning of the reactions from his cat. He thought that it was what cats normally do when he's happy.

Lelouch wiggled and let out another purr of content and pleasure, closing his eyes to feel more.

When it's getting lower, nearing the genital, Lelouch was holding his breath expectantly, 'Yes that's right, there...', his wriggling body stopped, waiting for the touch...

Then the front bell rang.

"Coming!" The progression on Lelouch's hand stopped. Suzaku pulled away his hand, and walked to the front door.

'Whaaaaaat?' Lelouch groaned, silently cursing whoever rang the bell at this time. The dark furred cat rolled back, and jumped at the yarn ball, still aching for some touch. He desperately rubbed his belly, and his lower parts, for some friction.

'Aaargh. This just isn't the same as Suzaku's touches!'

Lelouch rubbed his lower part of his body in frustration. And then stopped suddenly. Shit shit. Since when he'd become such a pervert like this! Being a Lelouch, he'd dropped this low to the point of desperately pleasuring himself. What a shame. Blame his sensitive cat body, and Suzaku's touches!

It was the pizza delivery boy who rang the bell. After giving the boy the bill and some extra tips, Suzaku placed the pizza down on the table, then carried Lelouch to put him on the table beside the pizza. Pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, olives, ham... The mouth watering smell of the pizza made him raised his tails unconsciously.

"It's the pizza C.C recommended. Looks delicious, doesn't it?", Suzaku smelled the pizza, "Wanna have a taste?"

Lelouch meowed happily. And then they ate the pizza together that night, just like what he loved to do when with Nunally. The three of them are inseperatable since their childhood. But without Nunally knowing, Lelouch has always admired Suzaku. Nunally couldn't see how Lelouch looked so happy everytime he's with Suzaku, nor the way Lelouch secretly watching Suzaku in class.

The second day ended well. Suzaku brought Lelouch's bed basket to his bedroom, and placed it near his bed. Lelouch was just going to close his eyes when he saw Suzaku pulled off his shirt. The cat held his breath.

What? Why? It's only Suzaku changing clothes. He knew his best friend sometimes sleep without any pajamas on. It's not like he hasn't seen it before.

But today it felt different. Suzaku's soft skin looked amazing under the moonlight from the window. The muscles on his back rippled and flexed as he folded his clothes in a pile. Lelouch suddenly felt warm on his cheeks when Suzaku pulled down his jeans, revealing a tight black boxer hugging his strong, lithe legs.

Lelouch unconsciously mewled softly at that sight. Unfortunately, Suzaku's sharp ears heard that.

"Yes, Lupin?"

Still without any clothes on, the Japanese walked to the basket bed. Lelouch was sitting upright, his back stiff.

"Aren't you sleepy yet?", Suzaku patted the back of Lelouch's head.

Yes, he _was_ sleepy, but who could sleep when a hot body bent in front of you, touching you?

Lelouch laid down, trying to act normal, and faking a yawn.

"Well I'm sleepy too." Suzaku crawled under the blanket of his bed. Lelouch relaxed a bit, and curled himself into a comfortable sleeping position. Lelouch yawned again. This time, the real yawn.

"Ohh~", Suzaku couldn't help himself from touching the cat who just yawn so adorably cute. He then rubbed Lelouch's belly again, making Lelouch's eyes closed. Then the fingers brushed his sensitive areas below. Lelouch let out a small whimper. Oh that felt so good.

The prince cat rolled his hips against Suzaku's touches. He decided that he love Suzaku's touches.

His sensitive body becoming more receptive. His breath hitched and uneven. Oh how he wished he could feel like this forever.

"Good night.", then Suzaku suddenly pulled his hand back, then slid his lithe body back inside his blanket, his back against Lelouch and went to sleep.

'What do you mean good night?' Lelouch opened his eyes again, then watched at Suzaku placing his head on his pillow. 'You're not going to leave me like this again, do you?'

After a while, he could only hear Suzaku's deep breaths, showing that he's already asleep.

'I guess that means yes.' Lelouch complained silently.

'I wish I could sleep that nicely after you touching me like that', Lelouch thought.

~o~o~

The next day wasn't like the usual morning. When Lelouch woke up, Suzaku was already humming in the kitchen, making some breakfast. He couldn't get much sleep, being left aroused before sleep. Lelouch stretched his body, then walked to the kitchen, and jumped to one of the dining chairs.

"Oh good morning there Lupin!", Suzaku set his breakfast, pancakes and coffee, on the table. Suzaku then opened a can of cat food, and set it on Lelouch's food dish.

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?", Suzaku took a sip of his hot coffee.

"It's Christmas tomorrow! I got a day off for today. Isn't that great?", Suzaku grinned. Lelouch meowed as a response.

Then Suzaku let out a long sigh, "I wonder, where is Lelouch now. Haven't seen him these days."

He didn't know, that the cat sitting on his dining table right now is his friend he's talking about.

"We always spend Christmas days together."

Suzaku exhaled again, "But nobody saw him lately, not even Nunally, and Sayoko. It must have been one of the days where he'll disappear mysteriously. "

They finished their breakfast silently. "Oh, you haven't met Lelouch, have you? I'll introduce you to him when he's back. He has a certain thing for cats. You'll like him. He's nice."

Lelouch just sat quietly on the dining table. How can he answer that? He _is_ Lelouch. Well but never mind, he'll meet C.C soon. He's sure C.C knew the way to turn things back to normal. He'll just wait for the time.

And sure enough, when Suzaku checked his mails, he received a Christmas card from C.C, with a invitation.

"What a nice card. Look, it has a little moving swing on it.", Suzaku set the card open on the table.

"And you know, C.C invited me to her place to have a dinner tonight."

Suzaku read further. "And you're invited too, Lupin! Look, special meals for cats."

Lelouch just meowed as a response, while wiggling his tail, looking excited. But he wasn't that surprised. He's calculated everything.

~o~o~

Later that night...

Suzaku and Lelouch was standing in front of C.C's door.

"Coming!", there was a reply from inside. And the door opened, "Oh, hey there Suzaku! And little cat."

"Merry Christmas C.C! Thanks for inviting us here.", Suzaku shook C.C's hand politely, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Wine? Oh, you don't have to. Thanks very much.", C.C opened the door wider, "Come in!"

C.C's apartment was as large as Suzaku's, and was nicely decorated with Christmas ornaments. The room was very homey and comfortable. The furnitures are mostly wood colored, with a warm feeling. There are lots pictures, decors, toys and figures of cats. She really did love cats. C.C led them to the dining table.

"Thanks for the nice present you sent yesterday! I really appreciate that Suzaku.", C.C beamed at Suzaku, who looked rather confused.

"Eh..? But what pre..."

"Ah, you're such a nice man, Suzaku. Here, take a seat."

There was another man and a woman, around their age, already sitting. Some short introductions

revealed that they are both C.C's friends at the Cats Fan Club.

Lelouch sat on a cushion on the corner of the room, together with the other cats.

Thanks for technology, he managed to order a bucket of cat goodies and 1 year pizza club membership from the internet. All sent to C.C's apartment. Even though he had quite a hard time with the computer mouse, (which Lelouch played with too much, because it really looked like a mouse from the corner of his eyes) his cat paws are quite capable to press some keys on the keyboard to order and pay with his credit card.

That evening went very well, C.C was serving roasted turkey, pumpkin pies, and christmas chocolate cakes. While for the cats, C.C actually made some small cat-sized curry croquettes, which Lelouch found very delicious. Great, at least with these people his life as a cat wouldn't be that bad.

But Lelouch finished his meal as fast as he could while still enjoying the taste. He already had something to do here. Unlike the other cats who rolled and sprawled lazily on their cushions, Lelouch snuck to C.C's bedroom.

"Okay, let's open the wine now.", C.C announced, "Lemme get the bottle opener first."

C.C looked at the table counters and drawers. "Hey, where's the bottle opener? I'm sure I put it somewhere around here..." C.C looked again for a while, then started to search inside her bedroom.

Inside C.C's bedroom, Lelouch was already in front of the computer, typing things on the keyboard.

"Oh hey! Little cat, no, no. Cats don't play with computers, now I'll carry you back..." C.C stopped when she saw the words on the monitor.

'I am Lelouch.'

"I am Lelouch? This isn't any chat program, is this?"

The cat meowed, then typed again, 'I'm the cat'

"What? YOU are Lelouch? Seriously?", C.C observed the cat for a moment. "Well no wonder you have that violet eyes, which reminded me of Lelouch the first time we met."

"Oh, okay, so how come you're a cat?", C.C asked with her usual dreamy voice.

So Lelouch explained everything as clearly as he knew with the help of the computer.

"Umm... Yes, I've actually heard about that... Animal transformation, just like you said, one of the possible side effects of Geass."

C.C barely managed to continued, as the cat was already typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, really really sorry. I didn't think that such side effects are real, so I didn't tell you. That never happened with any Geass users I met."

Lelouch typed again some words.

"Okay... now I'll do some research about this, and..."

There was a sound calling from outside of the bedroom, "C.C, found the bottle opener? Edward here has opened the cork with his teeth! "

"Yes, C.C we don't need the bottle opener anymore. Come here and drink!"

"Oh, alright, gotta go. Lelouch, I'll find the cure as fast as I can. Promise."

~o~o~o~o~o~

_End of chapter 3_

Sorry for some mistakes. While making this, I was enjoying my christmas chocolate fudge cake, with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on top. Tastes heavenly. Yes I might get scolded by dentists or fitness trainers to eat that kind of food at midnight. But I just did. Who cares. It's delicious. I could make it a habit every night.

Merry (belated) Christmas!

Expect the change of rating to M on the next chapter. lol.  
Please leave some comments. :D

Thanks.

**~rcrdef**


	4. Torture

**Chapter 4**

_Torture_

The fourth chapter's here.

Sorry that this took sooo long. I was suddenly uninspired and too lazy. But here it is. After forcing myself. lol.  
Enjoy. :)

~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Okay... now I'll do some research about this, and..."_

_There was a sound calling from outside of the bedroom, "C.C, found the bottle opener? Edward here has opened the cork with his teeth! "_

"_Yes, C.C we don't need the bottle opener anymore. Come here and drink!"_

"_Oh, alright, gotta go. Lelouch, I'll find the cure as fast as I can. Promise."_

~o~o~o~o~o~

Much later that night, Lelouch was clutching tightly on the jacket of a half drunk Suzaku. He had a little bit too much wine that night. Thanks God at least he still remembered the way back to his room.

He opened his door, turned on the light switch, and threw himself on his couch. His face looked dazed and red from alcohol.

"Oh, I'm smelly.", Suzaku smelled his own clothes, walked to his bathroom, and turned the knob of his bathtub. "I really should take a bath."

Lelouch followed him inside the bathroom. Normal people won't take a bath at this time of night, afraid they'll catch a cold. But not Suzaku. At least not when he's not under alcohol. Lelouch exhaled deeply, then decided to watch his friend, in case he did something dangerous in his tipsy state. He was sleepy, but a few minutes for the safety of his friend/master won't hurt.

Soon the bathroom was already humid and warm. Suzaku looked his surroundings, eyes unfocus.

"Oh hey Lupin you're here! You should take a bath too."

'Hey, what?'

Lupin didn't get time to reply. Suzaku scooped the warm water with little shallow bucket he used to wash Lelouch with. Then he placed Lelouch slowly inside. Lelouch didn't struggle. He learned from days ago that resisting won't help. He'll get wet in any way, with or without fight. Physical fight against Suzaku wasn't a good idea. Besides, it wasn't too bad to wash his fur once in a while. He didn't really like to lick his body like many cats do. For the sake of his hygiene and his friend... who was already taking of his clothes.

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. This is the first time they're taking their bath together for a long time. They used to bath together when they were young, but not now. Not even these days as a cat. Suzaku always washed him first before he taking a bath himself. Usually leaving Lelouch painfully aroused and wet inside a warm towel.

The bathtub was still half full when Suzaku peeled off his clothes completely. Lelouch couldn't turn his head. This boy before him was very beautiful. His slim, yet muscled body rippled and flexed under his skin when he took off his boxer. He knew Suzaku was physically more active then Lelouch. Suzaku never won on chess or shogi, but when it comes to sports, of any kind, Lelouch didn't stand even a slightest chance against his friend. And those made the body of this natural beauty in standing in front of him he's always dreamed of.

Lelouch held his breath when the black haired boy turned around, to reveal his front of his perfectly toned body to Lelouch.

"Lupin, what are doing? You're going to drown that way. Haha...", Suzaku pointed dizzily at the cat.

Lelouch felt his face blush. His tail wiggling to make some strange shape. Oh boy. What?

Lelouch for who knows how long has unconsciously drowned his face till his eyes. Then he suddenly raised his face to take a sharp inhale of breath, making Suzaku laugh.

"You're so funny, Lupin.", Suzaku carried his bucket, "Let's take a bath together."

Suzaku placed the bucket beside the bathtub. Then he slowly get inside the bathtub, after adding some soap in the water. Suzaku relaxed in the warm water, even though it's only half full.

Suzaku looked at the cat, and added some soap on the water. Lelouch closed his eyes when some drops of water splashed his face, then rubbed it with his paws, then continued to look at his friend curiously.

"You know, you have a beautiful violet eyes. Just like Lelouch's.", Suzaku rubbed the cat's head softly, "Now that we're talking about him, I wonder where is he?"

Suzaku leaned back to sit in a more comfortable position, looking like his thinking. "Is he sleeping right now? Or working on something that I don't know? Or visiting his far relatives, or maybe he's making out with a girl in a bar..."

'Oh you have no idea Suzaku, no idea at all...' Lelouch thought to himself.

The black haired boy continued to mumble to himself, dazed, while looking at the water filling the bathtub. "But who am I to forbid him to love a girl. Can't force him even if I really wanted to..."

Now his eyes had a slight tint of sadness, really different from the usual bubbly Suzaku. "I wish he knew", Suzaku mumbled.

Lelouch couldn't understand much of what he said, but managed to catch the last part, "I missed him... I like him... how much..."

Suzaku continued mumbling incoherently, Lelouch couldn't hear what's his friend's saying, so he tried to read his lips.

Hearing that, Lelouch couldn't help himself to make a slight sob. He wanted nothing but to hug his friend tightly right now, to erase the sorrow on his face. Where's the happy, bubbly Suzaku? Why was he so sad by his mere imagination of Lelouch? How Lelouch wanted to tell him that wasn't with other girl, but always there with him all this time.

Hearing the slight sob, the Japanese snapped back to reality, and then smiled again at the cat, but couldn't hide the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You know, you really have to meet Lelouch."

Then Suzaku started to take out his soap, pour some on his hand, and started rubbing his body.

Lelouch felt like the water inside his little bucket getting hotter. His entire body couldn't move, not even his tail, which was now straight up. Suzaku lathered his own body with suds from his hands, first his neck, then his muscular arms, his sculpted chest, then to his flat stomach. He reached behind to rub his back, then down to his thighs... and between them.

Suzaku closed his eyes as he rubbed that part. He took some time at that part.

Okay, Suzaku was taking way too long to clean his private area. Is he...?

Lelouch wasn't sure, he was looking from the side, still inside his bucket, blushing like the tomato sauce he had with his curry croquettes.

'Mmhhh...'

Lelouch heard a soft, small groan. Oh gosh!

He really _is_ doing _that_!

The cat watched the whole time Suzaku pleasuring himself, he swore that the water inside his bucket felt like it's starting to boil.

The strokes got faster and faster. Suzaku closed his eyes, obviously enjoying himself. He bit his lips while letting out some erotic moans mixed with harsh, deep breaths. His hips moved with the rhythm of his hands.

Lelouch himself was fully aroused. He let out a groan (which came out as a mewl) at the teasing sight in front of him.

Suzaku's thumb roughly moved across his sensitive slit. Slicky substances oozing out mixed with the suds. Looking from his face, full of pleasure, he looked like he was already close...

And then he stopped. Both of his hands were wrapped tightly around his member, not moving. Apparently he planned to prolong his erotic pleasure by holding his orgasm a little longer.

After calming himself a bit, Suzaku continued, stroking even more rapidly.

It didn't last very long. The strokes became vigorous, causing the water to splash around. But Suzaku didn't seem to care. Not long after that, Lelouch noticed Suzaku's body tensed, and suddenly he threw his head back, his back arched while he moaned some incoherent words.

"Ahh.. Le... lush... shhh, mmmh.."

Lelouch felt like he could faint, or fly to the dark sky right now. Was that his name?

If it _was_ his name then... Was it him that his best friend imagined? Does he think about Lelouch every time Suzaku touch himself? Does he moan Lelouch's name when he's on the peak of his pleasure?

Suzaku grunted and brought himself to release his seeds. Spurts of sticky substance, followed by a loud breathy moan, Suzaku then leaned back against the bathtub, panting, sated and tired.

Lelouch was stunned, he didn't even moved a muscle on the entire 'show'. Now that he realized that he was incredibly aroused, he decided to relief himself. When he was just thinking about moving his little paws to give himself a little pleasure, Suzaku stirred and turned his body around.

Suzaku looked back at his pet, now peeking from his bucket, his tail raised up straight, eyes wide.

"Oh yes, lemme wash you."

Lelouch still couldn't move. Suzaku rubbed the soap in his hands to make some suds, and touched Lelouch's back. Is he... rubbing his body with his hands that he used to...

"Why? You're a bit tense. Is the water too cold?"

~o~

Suzaku finished his own bath, and continued to clean Lelouch. Looked like Suzaku wasn't that tipsy anymore. That's good. But the problem is that Suzaku thought it's too late to take a shower, so he only washed Lelouch quickly, leaving him again aching for more touches.

Lelouch has calmed himself on his bed, ready to sleep, when Suzaku, again, changed clothes in front of him, bending his body in such ways that made another sleepless night for Lelouch.

~o~o~o~

The next morning happened as usual. Suzaku went to his duty, leaving Lelouch by himself. Lelouch spent the whole morning calling C.C, without any result. (Yes he used his cat paws to press the numbers). Looked like C.C was way too busy with his cats and pizzas.

But finally after the umpteenth time, Lelouch heard a click on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?", a dreamy voice answered, very C.C.

"Meow" _(which is in cat's language means : 'Hello')_

"Sorry? May I know with whom I'm speaking right now?"

"Meeow, meaaaw" _(in English: I'm Lelouch, idiot)_

"Oh! A cat? Why, why, no, no... Cats shouldn't play with telephone..."

"Meow! Meow!" Lelouch replied rather annoyed, suddenly remembered that he could only meow as response. Lelouch replied louder, hoping that C.C would think that the one calling her wasn't just a cat, but Lelouch. C.C didn't sound surprised at all. Really, if there's somebody that think that cats calling by phone is not unusual, it must be C.C. Nobody really knew what's inside her mind.

"...little cat, really, put down the phone, and be a nice cat..."

"Meow!", Lelouch was getting impatient. Couldn't she take the hint? What kind of cat on earth would call her? Of course only Lelouch.

"Now I'll hang up. Be a nice little kitty.."

"MEEEOW!" _(Meaning: 'Don't hang up on me you white witch, it's me Lelouch!')_

"Bye...", and there's a beeping sound of disconnected line.

"Grrrowmeow!" _(Meaning: Fuck you C.C!)_

~o~o~

After that phone call, Lelouch tried to call her again for 5 times, but all went unanswered. Cursing in every language he knew, Lelouch sat on the couch, to think.

Now how to communicate to a white witch, who doesn't understand cat's language, but probably held the key to cure his condition?

Of course, computer!

How stupid of him, not even thought about that. He used it to tell C.C to help him before.

~o~o~

Later that night.

Suzaku was opening the lock of his front door when Lelouch just pressed the 'send' button.

Whew.. It wasn't as easy as he thought.

First, he has to fight his urge to stomp and play with the mouse (which really looked like a real mouse from the eyes of a cat)

Then he has to press that little buttons on the keyboard. His paws were too big to press only one key at a time. So he was having a hard time entering his password to his email. (especially when he had to type the capital letter. He had to hold the shift key and press another key on the other end of the keyboard. That's hard for a little unathletic cat like him.)

He regretted his super long and complicated password, a result of his little trust of the safety of the internet and the virtual world. Then he has to find C.C's email address. Luckily he found it on her Facebook. It wasn't too hard to find her Facebook profile. Who else on the earth would name herself 'C.C'?

Then he has to deal with the internet connection failure, and cat food ads pop ups, which irritated him to no end.

But 3 hours and 45 minutes later, Lelouch managed to send a short email to C.C, asking her to tell him the result of her 'research' about Geass.

Then he quickly turned off the switch, so that Suzaku wouldn't catch a cat using the computer. Just as the monitor went black, he heard the clinks of keys in front of the door.

Just in time.

Lelouch jumped on the couch, and meowed happily as Suzaku walked in. Oops, does cat normally do that? Or only dogs welcome their owner like that?

Suzaku put down his bags, and sat on the couch beside Lelouch, then stroked his back softly.

"Hi Lupin, are you being a good cat today?"

Lelouch purred under Suzaku's touches, then meowed as a reply. Suzaku rubbed his back a few more times, then walked to his bedroom. He seemed to notice that the phone handle wasn't properly placed, then fixed it before he hummed to walk inside his bedroom.

Lelouch looked at that, and exhaled. 'Now all I have to do is wait for C.C's reply. That should be... wait a minute...'

'How do I know if C.C read my email? And the most importantly, _when_? She doesn't even answer my calls! How can I expect her to open her computer and read her email?'

Lelouch grumbled and tried to think of a way to so C.C would notice the new message in her inbox.

Oh kami... He could only hope that C.C will take a look at her inbox.

But all those problem soon forgotten as Suzaku walked back to the corridor with towel and clean clothes on his hand.

"Lupin, let's take a bath together!" Suzaku beamed, bent down to carry the cat to the bathroom.

'Oh no...'

~o~o~

As usual, Lelouch left the bathroom squeaky clean, but incredibly aroused. Meanwhile Suzaku was humming, drying his hair before changing into his pajamas.

"Good night Lupin. Sweet dreams" Suzaku said, before crawling back into his comfortable futon.

Lelouch, now already calmed and sleepy, mewled softly and curled into his favorite fetal sleeping position.

Another night as a cat. Well, Lelouch thought, it wasn't that bad to be a cat, if he could be this close with Suzaku. Lelouch made a smile and relaxed. He was about to arrive in clouds of dreams when he heard a small voice coming from Suzaku's bed.

"Mmh..."

Lelouch's ears twitched, what was that?

He heard some fabrics rubbing, some movements, and a very small moan from Suzaku. He was facing the other side, so that Lelouch could only see his back, which was trembling a bit.

What happened with Suzaku? Lelouch was getting worried. Was he choking? Or just a bad dream?

Lelouch stood up, wanting to walk to the other side of the bed to see clearer. Just when he stepped down from his basket bed, he heard a louder moan. Lelouch freezed on spot. Did he just... moaned?

He heard some stroking movements, and a soft groan. Lelouch blushed. Oh no is he...?

Then he saw Suzaku's body moved, and turned around.

'Oh shoot'.

Lelouch immediately jumped back under his little blanket. Then he braved himself to peek a little bit from under the blanket.

Oh my goodness. He could see from his place, Suzaku's lithe, naked form, eyes closed, fingers wrapping around his shaft, his other hand touching his inner thighs and ball sack.

'Oh why must I be punished by a clear view of Suzaku's act of pleasuring himself? Such a perfect hell made personally for me.'

Suzaku moaned, one hand stroking his cock, while the other playing with his own balls.

The poor cat swallowed some air. His own body felt warm, and tickling on his groin.

"Ahh... Lu... lu.."

That beautiful voice again. Lelouch has to endure minutes of torture. He knew his paws won't be able to satisfy himself.

He saw clearly how Suzaku played with the speed of his strokes, and sometimes twisted his wrist in such ways to bring himself different sensations.

From the way he moved and stroked, looked like he's already expert. His own touches caused his body to arch and bend with pleasure, each time more and more intense than before.

Soon Suzaku was trashing and with a choking sound, he shuddered, letting out a loud groan muffled by the pillow where he buried his face in.

"Shh... Le... lelou...Ah!"

Spurts by spurts of pearly substance gushed out from his twitching member. His hand milking the seeds, spilling them to the tatami floor beside his bed.

After the climax, Suzaku dropped his arched back down to the bed, breathing heavily. He got more relaxed, and not a minute later, Suzaku was already snoring, fast asleep. Looked like that activity exhausted his energy for tonight.

But poor little Lelouch was far from sleepy. He was now incredibly aroused. The simple rubs with his paws didn't help, cats can't pleasure themselves, can they?

Besides, he's still stunned by the sound Suzaku moaned out when he came. Was that his name? Lelouch was almost positive that it was his name that Suzaku moaned. That means... in the bathtub that time.. Was it his name too?

In his half dazed aroused mind, he stood up and walked near Suzaku's futon. He took several steps, then lower his head to lick some wet liquid on the floor. He was so incredibly aroused, that licking the sperm Suzaku let out felt like a good idea inside his head. Lelouch licked the sticky substance hungrily, lapping each drop like what he would do to drink his milk from a bowl.

'This is it. I can't stand it anymore.'

At that moment, Lelouch jumped to the laptop, to open his mail, and send another mail.

He could only hoped C.C would help him to turn back into a human, to free him from this erotic torture.

~o~o~o~

_End of Chapter 4_

Sorry if there's some mistake. Oh and I'm still eating my chocolate cake. This time with 2 scoops of ice cream. And sometimes I like to add some cheese. I dunno about the others, but my family here loved chocolate with cheese. Not the rather salty mozzarella or parmesan like the one on your pizza, but the rather sweet one.

Talking about food, there will be _real_ lemon on the next chapter. I tried my best to write lemon. Hope it tastes good.

Please do comment.

Thanks!

**~rcrdef**


	5. Transform!

**Chapter 5**

_Transform!_

Lemon ahead.  
Get ready for some squishy burst of lemon juice. Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~

_In his half dazed aroused mind, he stood up and walked near Suzaku's futon. He took several steps, then lower his head to lick some wet liquid on the floor. He was so incredibly aroused, that licking the sperm Suzaku let out felt like a good idea inside his head. Lelouch licked the sticky substance hungrily, lapping each drop like what he would do to drink his milk from a bowl._

_He could only hoped C.C would help him to turn back into a human, to free him from this erotic torture. _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, C.C opened her front door to pick a package sent to her.

"Wow a package! I wonder what's inside." C.C unwrapped the package quickly, with her usual childlike eagerness, finding a large bar of chocolate. She could already smell the sweet smell of the chocolate. Must be quite an expensive chocolate.

C.C turned examined again the chocolate bar, then found some words carved:

'C.C, read your fucking email!'

"Huh? Who on earth would send this kind of... OH!"

C.C quickly ran to her computer to check her inbox. And there are already 255 new messages. And about 150 of them came from Lelouch.

'Oh I'm really, really sorry Lelouch.'. She then ran to her little library, to pick some books and started to research.

Poor Lelouch, it must have been hard for him being a cat. And I forgot my promise to help him. He must've been really angry. He even added the word 'fucking' carved on the chocolate. She knew that the text on the chocolate are counted by letters. And it's not cheap to add a 7-letters curse word.

C.C exhaled and continued her research.

~o~o~o~

2 days later...

Lelouch was shivering from cold inside his towel. A usual aftermath of his shower with Suzaku. He was indeed aroused, but this time this doesn't upset him. He just received his reply from C.C. She told him how to turn back to a human. Earlier that evening, Lelouch literally flipped happily checking his email.

But he didn't get any time to practice his 'transformation' because Suzaku had pulled him for dinner, and a movie, and an usual bath.

That left him exhausted. He was going to sleep peacefully before he saw Suzaku changed to his sleepwear, which consists of... nothing. That wasn't usually a big problem, except that he knew Suzaku was pleasuring himself on his bed. He wasn't going to endure this again without release!

So he sneaked out of the room to stand on front of the body-length mirror near the living room.

~o~

Actually, it wasn't so bad to be a cat, especially if he could be this close to Suzaku, like what he always wanted. In fact, even though he really wanted to turn back into human, he planned to delay the process back to the next morning. But unexpectedly his hormones worked against him, he really couldn't endure another night with Suzaku moaning beside him.

Purple cat eyes were staring back to their owner from the inside of the mirror. The process was actually very simple, really. All he got to do is to Geass himself back in front of the mirror.

Really, why hasn't he found about it earlier?

~o~

Lelouch, back in his human form, was leaning back on the doorway, watching Suzaku, who was gasping a little, busy with his little 'business'. It was a nice show, but if you got to watch it every night without any release for yourself, it's got to be one of the worst form of torture.

"Le... Lelouch?", Suzaku looked rather panicked, then tried to cover his lower parts with blanket. "Since when...? Hey why didn't you knock?"

"I was here all the time.", Lelouch replied, before he sat down on the floor, then started to walk on his hands and feet with a catlike movements towards Suzaku

"What do you mean all the time...?" Suzaku's eyes widened, he saw a tail behind Lelouch's back. He looked like... A thought got into his mind. The same violet eyes, the same long, black, tail, could it be that... Lelouch was the cat all the time?

"It's... what?", Suzaku looked puzzled, "Are you... Lupin? How did you... Why... what?"

"Yes I am, and no questions. I'm not in a mood to answer questions. That can come later.", Lelouch snapped, crawling seductively to the Japanese lying on the bed. "Now it's the time for this."

Lelouch crawled on top of the shocked Japanese, who just rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't made fool of his imagination.

"Do you know, Suzaku..." Lelouch planted a kiss on Suzaku's lips. "How long have I waiting for this." Lelouch kissed him again, this time deeper, and more intense. At first slow and calculated, then when Suzaku started to respond on the kiss, and it became heated and feverish. The Japanese blushed a bit. He felt warm inside his chest.

Suzaku placed his hands behind Lelouch's neck to pull him closer to the kiss. One of the hands thread into his black hair passionately as the Japanese continued to fight with his tongue.

After a while, they felt their lungs screaming for air, and reluctantly they broke the kiss. They pulled their lips away from each other, then stared at each others eyes, face merely inches from the other. It was beautiful, the moment, their closeness.

"Y... you did? You really waited for this?"

One of Lelouch's hands was placed on Suzaku's bare chest, eyes staring right to the purple ones. Suzaku was surprised to find a cat-like eyes full of want... lust.

"Do I really have to tell you that?"

Lelouch felt his heart fluttered, and crushed again his lips on Suzaku's. They continued to kiss deeply. Tongues intertwined, playing with each other in beautiful, but a bit sloppy movements. Lelouch fought back against his lover's tongue, who was attacking his own, fighting for entrance, and dominance.

Suzaku slid his hand down from Lelouch's nape to his back, down tracing the smooth skin near his backbone. Lelouch moaned at the feeling. It was a good thing that Suzaku was conveniently naked after his bath, and Lelouch... well as a cat he didn't wear anything.

Lelouch shuddered at the feeling, that made his resistance broke, making him soon losing the furious fight between their locked lips.

The hand on his back went lower and lower, and then stopped just on the crack near his ass, finding something.

"Nnngah Suzaku!" Lelouch broke the kiss suddenly, a thin ribbon of saliva still connecting their lips.

"W-what's...this?" Suzaku looked to his hand behind Lelouch's back "You have a tail, Lelouch!"

"Ooooh... right." Lelouch was too consumed in lust that he didn't notice the tail on his back. "There must have been some problem on the transformation."

"Transformation?" Suzaku looked puzzled.

"Never mind that now. Continue what you've started.", Lelouch gasped again, "And stop playing with my tail, it's very sensitive, you know."

Suzaku chuckled, "Yes I know. You were very sensitive when I touch your tail that time when you're still a cat."

Without any further words, they switched position so Suzaku was on top, and continued their actions. Suzaku started to nibble on Lelouch's ear, quite surprised to find the ears aren't fully transformed as well. It still looked a bit pointy like cat's. But the tail and the ears made Suzaku even more aroused. He continued to nibble the soft bones there, while whispering some dirty compliments.

"You know, you looked really, really cute with this tail and cat ears.", Suzaku said softly on Lelouch's ear, while exploring every crooks and hidden spot. He nibbled lower, to his jawline and neck. Lelouch let out a squeak when Suzaku licked the part on the on the base of his neck, near his collar bone.

'Found another sensitive spot.', thought Suzaku. He loved Lelouch's reaction then he kissed that spot. He put that on his memory, and explored further down. He reached the pinkish nipple, now already erect, and tried to lick one of them. Lelouch moaned while closing his eyes. Suzaku continued to play with the nub, sucking and biting softly and covering them with saliva and nibbles.

The Japanese noticed how Lelouch's breaths getting heavier and uneven the longer he played with his sensitive spots. After the nipples were shiny wet and slightly red, Suzaku continued lower, leaving trails of love bites here and there. Suzaku loved this soft, beautiful skin under him. He couldn't believe that they're actually doing this. He knew that they were best friends since they were little, but since he's reaching his puberty, he knew that he liked Lelouch. Not like usual best friends, but he wanted more.

Suzaku reached slim, but slightly defined stomach, then got lower to his pubic area. Ignoring the standing erection in front of his face, Suzaku busied himself licking and nibbling the sensitive area in the inner parts of Lelouch's thighs. That made Lelouch squirm and make a low growl. Suzaku was so close, but he wasn't giving any attention to his erection. Suzaku's hands was also doing their job at twirling Lelouch's nipples and sometimes fondling his ball sac.

Leaving enough love bites on his slim, long thighs, Suzaku touched the tip of his tongue on Lelouch's erection, now already wet with pearls of precum. He could hear Lelouch's sharp intake of breath, back arched slightly, hips pushed, expecting for more.

"Not now, little kitten."

Lelouch pouted at that, but suddenly yelped when he felt something wet on his 'sacred place'.

"You like that?", Suzaku gave Lelouch's puckered entrance another lick, and again, and again. He loved the soft moans on his ear. It was music to his ear. He kept swirling his tongue as Lelouch shuddered at the foreign, yet pleasurable feeling.

One of Suzaku's hand reached down to separate the thighs, while the other hand reached to Lelouch's lips. Lelouch knew what it meant. He put 3 fingers inside of his mouth, then licked it wet, twirling it with his tongue. Lelouch sucked and played with the fingers, to compensate the pleasure given to his lower body parts.

Suzaku groaned as he felt his fingers being sucked so deliciously. He really wished it wasn't his fingers, but his..._ other_ part of his body. That could come later. There's something more important.

After deeming the fingers wet enough, Suzaku pulled them out from Lelouch's warm cavern, then slowly traced the wet fingers on down, pass the chest and nipples, the his navel, then down through his inner thigh, and finally at the puckered entrance. He poked it a bit, then Suzaku slowly entered a digit.

Lelouch whined, it didn't hurt. Just a bit... weird, and uncomfortable. He could feel his tight virgin ring being intruded. And then came a different sensation, that balanced the other feeling. Lelouch let out a small whimper as Suzaku rubbed the inside of him.

Then slowly Lelouch felt another finger pushed inside him, at first rubbing, then started the scissoring movement. Lelouch winced a bit. To distract Lelouch from his pain, Suzaku put his lips on Lelouch's erect member. Lelouch could feel the warm puffs of air on his lower part. Before he could react, the third wet finger was pushed inside him. At the same time, there's a warm, wet feeling around his shaft. Lelouch almost screamed.

The mouth on his cock felt so good, he was so caught on the lustful game, that Lelouch forgot about the fingers inside him until they touched something inside him. Instantly Lelouch tensed and let out a distinctly louder moan.

He could feel the smirk forming on the Japanese's mouth.

"Found it..."

"Wha..what was that?", Lelouch managed to speak between his harsh uneven breaths.

Suzaku only chuckled as a response. He prodded it with his fingers once more, the exact same spot. Lelouch moaned loud, his back arched, sweat dripping from his perfect skin.

Suzaku was planning to tease him a little bit more. But Lelouch's hand gripped his hand, and forced it to enter deeper. Lelouch moaned again, moved his hips higher, and then moved his hips to the hand so Suzaku's fingers could enter him even deeper. Lelouch moaned wantonly, his body obviously asking for more.

Suzaku shocked, Lelouch so wild and needy, like a cat in heat. His cheeks red and face covered with little drops of sweat while moving his hips up and down to impale himself to the fingers.

"W-wow, you're really... excited."

"Yes. _Ohhh.._. Yes of course! Do you know that you tortured me by... _ahhh._.. by giving me full show of pleasuring yourself. Almost everyday." Lelouch moved his hips against Suzaku's fingers.

"And I didn't get any... shhh... everytime you touch me... You just left me horny as hell." Lelouch continued, this time, straddling the other boy's hand.

Suzaku himself was really turned on by Lelouch slamming himself into his fingers. He was stunned for a moment, letting Lelouch to abuse and play with his fingers. After a minute, he felt the straining hardness of his own member.

"Poor little kitty. So needy and hungry. Now let me help you..."

Suzaku let his fingers out, against Lelouch's smaller hand holding it, making Lelouch whimper at protest. Suzaku turned the slimmer body on his hands and feet, with his bottom facing him. Suzaku moved back a bit, admiring the view, a Lelouch, sweating and panting, face flushed and full of lust, with his black tail raised up.

The Japanese groaned lowly at the sight in front of him, burning it inside his brain. He definitely won't forget this view for a very long time. His cock twitched at excitement imagining what he's going to do next at this body.

Lelouch was a bit confused at the silence. He looked back at the boy behind him, only to find him smirking, while nuzzling the base of Lelouch's sensitive tail with his nose. Lelouch closed his eyes. 'This felt good, so good.'

But it only get even better when Suzaku started to lick it, getting lower and lower till he reached the wet entrance. Suzaku spread his ass cheeks, and attacked the puckered entrance with his tongue. Lelouch immediately throw his head back, and pushed his hips back, begging for more.

After a while, Suzaku considered it wet enough, before he left the entrance, making Lelouch growled frustratedly. But before he could say anything, he heard a body shift behind him, and felt a blunt tip of something hard rested right in front of his anus. Suzaku lowered his body to cover the smaller boy's back, and bit his left ear.

"Ready?", Suzaku whispered lowly on Lelouch's ear, making his body tremble a bit both of excitement and the sexiness of the voice.

Lelouch's face turned red, and nodded a bit. He could feel the head of the large member entered him. He winced a bit a the stinging initial pain. It still hurts, even after being prepared. Lelouch tried to relax. Suzaku, noticing that, softly caress his cheek, helping him to relax.

Then he pushed deeper. Lelouch tensed again, whimpered softly at the pain. Suzaku didn't want his lover to feel the pain. He's way too beautiful to deserve that. So to help him, his other hand reached under Lelouch's hips to grab his erect cock.

Lelouch hissed. Yeah, that's slightly better. It didn't totally ease the pain, but it definitely help. Then Suzaku pushed again, while moving his fingers on Lelouch's member. This time it didn't hurt that much. Another feeling seeped again, it felt nice, balancing the pain. Eventually the pain turned into pleasure.

Lelouch pressed his hips back against Suzaku, mewling softly as if asking for more. The Japanese was more than glad to comply. He started to slide in and out of the smaller boy. With his head rested on Lelouch's shoulder, he licked and played with his furry cat ear and eventually down to his jaws and neck.

Suzaku could feel the fast heartbeat and uneven breath on Lelouch's neck. He licked softly at the pulse point, then bit that spot softly. Lelouch moaned loud and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile down there, Suzaku moved even faster, pulling out almost entirely, and then slammed it back down to the trembling Britannian. He did it again and again, making Lelouch scream.

Lelouch gripped the bed sheet tightly, his hands struggling to held his trembling body. He struggled to catch some breath, but failed when he felt a pair of lips sucking on his collarbone from behind his back.

Suzaku shifted his position slightly, trying to find the right angle, to pinpoint the position where that pleasure button located. And then one particular hard thrust made Lelouch screamed. Lelouch rolled his eyes to the back of his head, his back arching sharply at that.

"S-Suzaaaah! Suzaku!"

"Hhh... like that Lulu?"

Lelouch only groaned hoarsely as reply. He moved his hips back, then moaned again shamelessly when Suzaku hit the exact same spot.

Suzaku moaned every time he spotted Lelouch's prostate. Every time he hit that spot, Lelouch's muscles would clench so deliciously hard on his cock, bringing him dangerously close to his climax. He swore he could hear meows from the boy under him. But maybe it was only his imagination. His mind was almost hazy.

Lelouch, on the other side (the _lower_ side, to be exact), saw stars when his bundle of nerves inside him was struck. The more it hit, the more stars he saw. And then there were other planets. And the moon. With a cow jumping over it.

The pleasure was mind numbing. Soon he found himself struggling to sustain his own weight of his upper body with his hands. Lelouch's couldn't do anything except moaning, screaming, meowing sometimes. It came out on their own, without his consent. Suzaku was happy that he could make his usually secretive friend making this kind of erotic noises he never imagined would ever came out from that mouth.

He was breathing and gasping heavily, he could feel the breath of the boy behind him too, which didn't sound any different from his own.

Suzaku, without warning, bit one of Lelouch's cat ear. At that moment, a jolt of sensations crashing inside his body. His hands suddenly failed to sustain the weight of his upper body, and he fell face down to the futon. With his ass still held high by Suzaku, pounded mercilessly by the soldier. Lelouch's face rubbed harshly against the soft blanket as they move in a lust induced pattern.

They were close... very close. Lelouch felt the heat on his stomach getting hotter, as if going through the threshold, and he suddenly jerked and moaned. But nothing happened...

Wh-what the?

With teary eyes, Lelouch looked down to his cock. And there was Suzaku's hand, grabbing him hard, not letting him cum.

"Ahhh... Su.. zaku! Nngghh.. hand... ahn. I need to.. AH! I... cum!", Lelouch begged with hoarse voice.

Suzaku suddenly remembered his idle right hand, which was still grabbing the poor boy's cock under him. At first he moved it, to give Lelouch a little pleasure. But suddenly a naughty idea came to him. He wanted to see how the boy would beg and moan for release.

"S-suzaku... nnggh.. please!", came a hitched whisper when Suzaku tugged the throbbing member, leaking precum down to the bed below.

Suzaku couldn't resist the pleading face of the gorgeous catlike creature under him, who is already on verge of tears.

'Uhh... okay that too can come later. Mental note: Make Lelouch beg for release next time.'

"Patience little cat. Shhhh... We'll come together. Yes..."

Lelouch couldn't take it anymore, the sharp, powerful thrusts forced loud, needy voices from Lelouch's gaping mouth. He tried to bear this torture, not being able to cum now. His ears now folded down, his tail moving impatiently, rubbing Suzaku's inner thighs unconsciously.

"Suzaaa...ku..."

Lelouch bit the bed sheet hard, to ease some of the intense feeling on his stomach. A few more thrusts and he thought he's going to faint.

Suddenly he felt the grip on his cock has loosened, and now the callused hand is pumping him with the same rhythm as the thrusts. Another few accurate attacks on the prostate, an impossibly sharp arch on Lelouch's back, and a loud scream later, Lelouch spewed his seeds out of his trembling body, endless shots of white sticky cum covering the bed below him.

Suzaku himself was trying to hold his climax as long as possible. But he's just human. Lelouch was gripping his cock with his inner muscles so tightly. Even tighter and hotter than the first one. No human could ever endure this delicious feeling. He soon felt his control broke and he growled loud, his hands now gripping the slim hips, thrusting hard as he came, hot liquid filling the inside of the pale, lithe catboy, who was moaning loudly as his body's still sensitive after orgasm body being violently pounded.

Both of them fell beside each other, breath loud and uneven. Lelouch's face buried on the pillow, Suzaku stared blindly at the ceiling, both to tired to move, or even think of something to say.

And then exhaustion claimed both of them, and they both fell asleep.

~o~

Not far from the bed, a little cat figure was watching them silently from the top of the nightstand.

2 floors down there, C.C was staring wide eyed on a monitor, showing 2 boys sleeping peacefully on a futon. "I dunno he had a cat fetish."

"Ginger please bring me some more tissue paper!", C.C said with a muffled voice, one hand pressing her nose with tissue papers, one hand furiously grabbed for more tissue papers.

"Oh boy this is going to be messy."

~o~o~o~o~

**The end of Chapter 5**

Phew. This took me some time to write. I kept changing my mind about the story. Please forgive me if it wasn't that good.

So... this is the end. The end of the _real_ storyline. I've ran out of my chocolate fudge and ideas. I actually wrote the last part of this without my chocolate cake... T-T

What would happen next? Maybe a thick, chewy, delicious chocolate brownies! Hope I got some more inspiration. My brain unconsciously developed a naughty epilogue for this story. There might be chapter 6, but I'm not sure. If there is going to be chapter 6, it will be a PWP.

Thanks for reading this far.

I know this wasn't good, but practice makes perfect, I guess?.

So please review! :)

_**~rcrdef**_


	6. Extra Chapter: Crime & Punishment

**Chapter 6 – extra chapter**

_Crime and Punishment_

Just a PWP. Pure lemon, extra citrus and oranges.  
This isn't just your usual lemonade. It's served hot. :P

~o~o~o~

It was an ordinary day, a nice, cool autumn. Squirrels ran here and there on the park to collect their food stockpile for winter. Several kids are playing catch with each other, while some people are walking on the park with their pets. Most people can't help to take a walk on such a rarely nice autumn day. Warm colored leaves fell from the branches, looked like the setting of a beautiful love drama. But unlike most of them, some people are busy inside their room.

A pale figure was panting, face resting on the wall, both skinny hands pinned by a larger hand of the body behind him.

"N-no! I didn't know that...", a slight sign of fear was starting to show on his face

"You should've noticed, pet."

"N-nngh... I... don't know...", the smaller figure was trying to calm his breath, but made nearly impossible by the attacks on his neck. "S..Suzaku, please."

"Did I teach you how to address me at home? Do I need to teach you again?", Suzaku's lips now biting the cat ears of his 'pet'.

"No m-master!", there's now another jolt of fear on his face.

"Good...", but before Lelouch could relax, he added, "But however, you still need to be punished."

"B-but no! I didn't know that the... water jar... the... I... nnnh..." His ability to form words was lost immediately when Suzaku marked him, just on his sensitive spot.

Suzaku's hand crept to Lelouch's clothed chest, rubbing one of the nipples through the soft shirt, which was half quite damp because of the 'water jar' incident, which apparently already planned by Suzaku.

"I thought I told you to stay still, just for half an hour. Could you not cause any mess when I'm not here?"

"I... I did, master. I sat there, just like you asked me to, and suddenly something moved and...fell... aahh!", Lelouch was quite upset of his throat, that he couldn't release other sounds than some moans and unintelligible mumbles every time his 'special spots' were touched, just like this on the base of his cat ears.

Actually Lelouch didn't stay still. He waited anxiously for his master to come home. Suzaku knew that. But his pet was so cute that he couldn't help teasing him a bit. In fact, Suzaku actually placed some 'traps' for a reason to punish his little pet.

Suzaku kept nipping here and there, making Lelouch shiver at their closeness. Then he started to unbutton his friend's damp shirt, slowly, making Lelouch purr at soft touches on his skin. He pulled off the shirt and used it to tie Lelouch's hands above him. Lelouch was so distracted that he didn't noticed his hands were tied, till he tried to stop Suzaku's hand removing his pants.

"N-nggh no, master!", Lelouch panicked. He was always embarrassed being aroused like this.

"Why? But this doesn't seem to mind.", Suzaku squeezed his dick lightly, making Lelouch squeak cutely. "Well well, it seems to like me, though."

Suzaku now pinned Lelouch's body to the wall, closing their distance. Suzaku ran the tip of his finger across Lelouch's slit. Lelouch involuntarily yelped and let out some drops of his precum.

"See?"

Suzaku's other hand slipped between them to cup Lelouch's ass, caressing rather harshly, then slapped it.

"O-ouch! W-what's that for?"

"Hey, hey, it's a punishment, remember?" Suzaku whispered seductively while his still fingers roaming everywhere, including the 'secret entrance'.

"Time for another punishment, boy. Suck"

Suzaku put 3 fingers on Lelouch's lips, which eagerly sucked on them, making it wet and slick with saliva. He moaned on his fingers everytime he made little movements on the tip of Lelouch's cock with his other fingers. Suzaku groaned a bit at the suction. Yes, his pet really had a talented mouth.

After those fingers are deemed wet enough, he pulled them out. Then Lelouch felt something wet on his opening, barely touching. Lelouch, wanting more than that, moved his hips back to create more contact with the wet fingers.

Then came another slap. Lelouch winced a bit with surprise.

"No, no, stay still.", Suzaku tried to sound annoyed, but couldn't hide his smirk, which he knew his pet couldn't see. Lelouch tried to hold his hips still as he was told, despite vicious attacks and teases on his nipples, neck, and his lower, puckered area. His breath grew ragged, once in a while releasing some cute meows.

Suddenly a finger slowly slid in, making Lelouch gasp in surprise. The finger moved gently, rubbing the walls of his inside thoroughly. It moved slowly, very slow. The initial pain was long gone. Quite impatient, Lelouch tried to turn his head to look at Suzaku, but held back by another finger slipping inside. The fingers moved just as slowly as the first. Lelouch could feel the fingers wiggle and curl, touching various parts of his insides. Lelouch let out soft moans as the fingers went deeper, and deeper...

"Nyah!", Lelouch's eyes suddenly went wide and teary. With pleasure.

The Japanese smirked at his reaction, and tried to rub against that exact spot, one more time, harder. The added force elicited a louder, strangled moan.

"Why, seems like you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"N...no..nggh... hah", Lelouch was now panting heavily, totally aroused from Suzaku's ministrations on his body.

Another soft brush of Suzaku's fingers on Lelouch's slit made him scream again. With a bite on his neck, the fingers started to scissor inside him. Lelouch was so distracted that he didn't even feel the pain. Tender bites on his neck made his inside burn even more with need.

"Don't move...", Lelouch felt Suzaku's hair brushed against his skin as he moved to whisper on his ear.

Lelouch was now in ecstasy, his whole body ached for release, eyes scrunched tight, trying hard not move his hips, to make the fingers inside him move faster. The third finger slid in. Lelouch screamed again as the new finger found his sensitive bud inside him. Now the wall in front of him looked like it's moving. And then there's stars!

He's getting closer and closer to the edge. He tried again to move, and again, rewarded with another harder slap on his ass, and the fingers harshly slid in and out of him. And it nudged his prostate, again. Somehow Suzaku managed to move his fingers somehow that every fingers could touch that spot one at the time, making his body arched with a loud cry. Lelouch wiggled again his hips, wanting more friction.

"You don't want to add your punishment, do you?", Suzaku muttered darkly, while touching Lelouch's chin, making the sweaty face facing him, just to watch it contort with pleasure as he nudged his special spot again.

"Nnngh...gah! M-master! Please!", the grip on the base of his cock went tighter, to prevent him his release.

"Not yet Lelouch, not yet. What's the point of punishment when you're enjoying it?", Suzaku purred on his ear. "Besides, we have to make sure that you're really sorry, don't we?"

Suzaku removed the 3 fingers, and noticed the barely audible mewl of discontent coming out from Lelouch.

"Get ready...". There's a slight rustling noises and a zipper being opened. Then a click of a little bottle cap. In no time Lelouch could feel a blunt tip of something hard pressed against his tight pucker, but not going in.

Lelouch closed his eyes in anticipation, holding his breath. But after some times, he realized that Suzaku hasn't moved at all.

"Nnn..." Lelouch mewled. Why it's not inside him? Lelouch shifted his body a bit, but held firmly by Suzaku. He realized how he wanted this. Lelouch himself was surprised of his own body. At first he was afraid, how come now he was so wanton?

"Getting impatient little kitty?"

"Mmm... master, please...", with face looking down to the floor, Lelouch slowly asked.

"Please what?" Suzaku smirked. He loved teasing his pet.

"Nnn...", Lelouch again tried to impale himself on the hard thing he wanted so much, but being physically weaker than Suzaku, he did that to no avail.

"You know, I won't let it till I hear what you want. Coming out from your little mouth."

Lelouch swallowed hard, then shyly, "Suz... um.. Master, please take me..."

"I can't exactly hear you when you're saying it so softly.", Suzaku traced his fingers over Lelouch's lips.

Lelouch trembled a bit, then turned back his head to look at Suzaku with the beautiful violet eyes, "Please master, take me! Fuck me! Anything, please! I can't hold it any longer!"

The catboy's face was red, blushing, ashamed of what actually he said. This is the part he loved about teasing Lelouch. Seeing him so vulnerable, begging with his helpless sound and face. Oh how he love his pet. Seeing the wet eyes of his lover, Suzaku couldn't hold his lust any longer.

"H-hhuaah!" Lelouch cried out of pleasure and pain. Sometimes on their love making sessions, he think that those 3 fingers doesn't really help much, compared to the real thing. Especially Suzaku's, no complaints on the size department, he's so... Lelouch screamed out again, as Suzaku slid out and thrust in again without warning. Oh God. Direct hit.

"Fufu... seems like I found your favorite spot?"

Lelouch let out a desperate groan, resting his forehead on the wall, still breathing heavily, trying to relax himself. Suzaku didn't exactly give him time to adjust. But he loved it. All the while Suzaku started to move his hips back and forth inside Lelouch, closing his eyes to enjoy the tightness.

Suzaku could be such a sadist sometimes. Ever since he turned back to his human form, he got to know more about his best friend's other side. About this fetishes, fetish of cat features, fetish for master/pet play, fetish for some bondage. But whatever Suzaku did to him, no matter how disturbing or crazy it might sound at first, Lelouch always find himself loving it. This is just crazy.

Lelouch was now a writhing, sweaty mess trapped between Suzaku's hard body and the wall. His tied up hands unconsciously scratched the wall, looking for something to grip, to let out this flood of ecstasy. He was now no longer in control of his body. He didn't know what word he just moaned or screamed, perhaps. He felt like he's going to faint, or die.

Lelouch was really, really aroused. Today is one of the times where Suzaku would ask Lelouch to do things and watched him closely till he made a slightest mistake. Even a tiny mistake like putting the glass too hard on the table, or opening the fridge for more that 5 seconds, wouldn't go un'punished'.

He know it wasn't fair, but secretly Lelouch loved this. Behind his stoic mask that he need to wear everywhere, hidden this secret need to be controlled by his lover. He loves to be dominated, to be forced to obey. And lucky for him, Suzaku was more than happy to help his lover fulfill his desire. Till he screams and beg.

The sensations are maddening. Lelouch gasped for breath. He inhaled air only to be knock out again of him, together the moans and screams.

"Ma-master! I-I'm going to... I...!", Lelouch's face scrunched tight, back arched sharply, head thrown back on Suzaku's shoulder, ready for the mind-blowing feeling... But it didn't come. It suddenly dawned to Lelouch that the cock ring was still on him!

"A-aaah! Master, please... the ring! I want... nnngh. I need... need to cum! Please!"

Then Suzaku's hand reached town to Lelouch's throbbing cock. But instead of releasing the ring, he just rubbed his hand on the hardness there, making Lelouch scream again under the teases.

"No! Don't do... that! Please, aaaah! Please remove it master!"

Suzaku just chuckled lowly. The sadistic side of Suzaku that rarely comes out. And every time it shows, it always make Lelouch beg, wail, scream, and do many other unmentionable things. His tail wagged, trying to swat Suzaku's fingers from teasing him even more. Long black tail, cute but as weak as Lelouch was compared to Suzaku.

Suzaku put his hands on both Lelouch's thighs, spreading them more open, exposing Lelouch more. Lelouch could only oblige. He didn't even realize that his knees have given up and rested his body weight wholly on those hands and on the walls in front of him. Lelouch blushed even redder, realizing his position.

And then he could feel the hard phallus goes in, and out, and thrust again hard, then out till the tip, and pushed again. All the while, Lelouch could do nothing but to fight against the restraint on his hands, while making those exotic noises, gasps, and moans, and sometimes that strangled sound that Suzaku noticed Lelouch would produce when he attacked his sensitive spot while pulling his left nipple. Lelouch was starting to feel a little light headed. He really really need to cum.

Suzaku keep thrusting and thrusting with such force, while Lelouch met him with little pushes back.

"Oh god, you're so tight, Lelouch.", at that time Suzaku realized Lelouch has stopped struggling and moving much.

Lelouch merely whimpered softly as an answer. Suzaku opened his eyes, to see the condition of his lover, then watched the poor boy, whose eyes closed tight, mouth gaping, forehead on the wall, his whole slim figure trembled uncontrollably. His nails clawed the wall. He could see a drop of tear flowing down from his eyes, down to his beautiful face, mixing with the sweat. His cat ears rather drooped down. His gaping mouth seemed like mumbling silent pleas of breathy 'Please, please, please...' like a mantra, hoping it would release him from his torture.

The Japanese, feeling a pang of sympathy. Thinking that he might have gone to far to torture this gorgeous creature. He then silenced Lelouch's mouth with his own, savoring the taste of the soft, reddening lips. What did this little fragile human do wrong to deserve such torture.

Thrusting in several more times, Suzaku felt his climax getting nearer. Beside every pleasured push to the tight pucker, Suzaku could feel Lelouch's black tail rubbing desperately between his legs, hoping that his master might spare a bit of his mercy, softly crumbling down Suzaku's wall of control.

"Lelouch...", Suzaku whispered on his ear, once in a while licking the sweet sheen of sweat on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch's brain was to occupied to send appropriate signals to his mouth to respond. Instead, he only opened his mouth, but nothing came out but another mewl.

'I think it's time', Suzaku reached down to reach Lelouch's dick, rubbing some more, making Lelouch jerked and wail, his tied cat paws clawing again helplessly against the wall, thinking that Suzaku was going to torturing him again. But unexpectedly, Suzaku removed the cock ring with a satisfying click for Lelouch's cat ears.

Knowing the restraint has been removed on his cock, Lelouch turned his face to Suzaku, looking hopefully with his huge violet eyes, as if wanting to be given permission.

Suzaku felt his stomach tightened at the expression. Both of them were on the edge. Suzaku gripped the pulsing cock in his hand, and commanded Lelouch, "Pet... come with me."

With that, Suzaku slammed one more time, hitting the smaller boy's prostate.

Things became blurry after that, Lelouch shuddered and bucked his back sharply, mouth opened, but no sound coming out of his throat. Gushes of thick liquid spewed out from him, hitting the wall and his own chest. His tail and ears tensed, like the rest of his body.

On the other side, Suzaku pulled out and thrust in one last time, hitting directly to his prostate, making Lelouch's gaping mouth letting out a loud, hoarse scream. His eyes was wide open, but he only saw white as he shot the second, third, and many more waves of semen and sending shocking pleasure on whole body. Lelouch's tense body squeezed Suzaku's cock inside him, throwing Suzaku immediately pass the threshold and climaxed. He let out a load moan, eyes rolled back behind his head, and shuddered, filling the little body with his seed. Suzaku leaned on his lover's body in front of him, making both of them slide down slowly to the floor after they ride out their orgasm.

For a few minutes, their pants and ragged breath calmed to the regular breathing. The aftermath was quite messy. Both of their lithe bodies tangled against each other. Lelouch laid limply on Suzaku's strong arm, bodies pressed together. Lelouch, with his still tied hands, clung to Suzaku's neck and kissed him gently. The smaller boy then snuggled comfortably on Suzaku's chest, with a catlike attitude, purred a bit, and went to sleep. The Japanese, meanwhile, could only smile a little, and carried him softly to their bed.

"I surely have worn you out, my pet?", Suzaku landed a soft kiss to the cat ears while untying the cloth he used to restrain Lelouch's hands. He only got a soft mewl as a reply. "I'm sorry, I was too hard on you. I'll never be that mean again. Now go to sleep."

The Japanese smirked, doubting the truth of the words he just said. He laid his body beside Lelouch. There's no way tomorrow Lelouch won't drop the glass bowl he just put near the kitchen. He chuckled darkly, imagining Lelouch's panicked face. Tomorrow will be a nice day for another punishment.

~o~o~o~

_The end of Chapter 6._  
The end of the fic.

Sorry it took so long to update. I squeezed my brain out to make this. Well it was a bad habit of mine, leaving works half done. Then when I wanted to finish one, I already forgot the main ideas.

I know it's pure lemon. I hope this doesn't disappoint. What do you think? Please review?

Thanks. :)

**~rcrdef**


End file.
